kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Liquidation of Venezuela
|combatant2= |commander1= Matthew O'Henry General Julia Van Duchess Lola of Venezuela |commander2= Hugo Chavez (SUR) Henry Rangel Silva |strength1= 1st-5th Elite Battalions 6,250 1st-6th Armoured Regiments 7,500 1st-4th Airborne Regiments 5,000 1st-4th Support Regiments 5,000 Texan Oceanic Fleet 50,000 Texan Projective Fleet 50,000 Venezuelan Royal Militia 14,750 ---- 138,500 Total |strength2= 95,000 ---- 95,000 Total |casualties1= 34,577 |casualties2= 71,493 |notes= }} The Liquidation of Venezuela was the military take over of Venezuela by the Kingdom of Texas. It was the continuation of the 2 day Hurian 2012 Invasion of Venezuela, and led to the establishment of the Duchy of Venezuela. Background On July 25th, 2012, the Hurian Federation and Hurian Jamaica invaded the Republic of Venezuela to remove Hugo Chavez from control of the nation. The Kingdom of Texas and Union of Benelux then acted to protect their petroleum interests within Venezuela, should Huria occupy the nation after their invasion. Following increased instability in the invasion, Texas pledge a very large amount of troops into Venezuela, and deployed an entire Fleet from its navy. With tensions soaring between the Venezuelan and Hurian governments, the United States of America launched a rescue mission early on the morning of the 26th to effectively remove the Chavez family from way of danger. Misinterpreting this, Huria left Venezuela believing that Hugo Chavez was no longer in the country, and handed over the remains of their invasion to the Texan government. Texas, then, sent a larger amount of forces, and declared war on the Republic of Venezuela. Timeline July *'26/7' - The Kingdom of Texas continues the Invasion of Venezuela by declaring war on the Republic and establishing the Duchy of Venezuela. Lola Seguin, the decedent of Texan war hero Juan Seguin, is crowned Duchess. The Royal Venezuelan Militia is established from a collection of pro-Texan enthusiasts within Maracaibo. **Texas begins preparations for the launch of the Projective Fleet, along with the 1st-6th Armoured, 1st-4th Airborne and 1st-4th Support Regiments. The expansion of borders beyond Lake Maracaibo is halted until the next wave arrives in 2 days. **12 cruise missiles hit Caracas within 18 minutes. Three were destroyed by Venezuelan air forces, but the damage was extensive because of the unexpectedness of the attack. 673 soldiers were killed, along with 1,838 injuries. While the targets of the missiles were military installations around Caracas, 43 civilians were killed accidentally and 214 more were injured. *'27/7' - With intelligence that the Texan Army is still waiting for their main invasion force, the Venezuelan Army begins an assault on the Texan garrison at Barrancas. The Battle of Lake Maracaibo begins. **Both sides of the battle sustained heavy losses, but Texas was victorious. *'28/7' - The rest of the Texan invasion-occupation forces arrive at Maracaibo, and begin grouping with already active troops for a planned attack on Merida and Guanare. *'30/7' - A ceasefire is called for by the Republic of Venezuela, after more than 48 hours of constant cruise missile strikes on Caracas, Valencia, Ciudad Bolivar, Barcelona, Ciudad Guayana, and Maturin. The Kingdom-Duchy alliance sends negotiators to the city of Guanare to negotiate possible peace and surrender of Venezuela. August *'8/7/2012' - After a week of negotiations, the Treaty of Caracas is signed between Venezuela's armed forces, the Kingdom of Texas and the Duchy of Venezuela. The treaty effectively shifts the governing powers of the former Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela into the hands of the Duchy of Venezuela. Remaining rebel groups throughout the nation are now being exterminated by Texan and Venezuelan forces. Aftermath The Venezuelan armed forces still under the Bolivarian Republic agreed to a ceasefire on the 30th of July with Duchy and Texan forces. For an entire week, the remaining government of the Bolivarian Venezuela attempted to persuade Texas to leave, but with no avail. An agreement was finally reached between the belligerent parties after a week of debate in the arrangement of powers within the nation. The Bolivarian armed forces agreed to surrender and desisting further fighting if they were allowed to return to their homes with a clean slate. Higher ranking Bolivarian military officials went missing in days after the peace, but many across the globe expected this to happen even if they surrendered. The Duchy of Venezuela was established as a client state of the Kingdom of Texas, and officially tied to the Kingdom of Texas. Foreign Reactions Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Conquest of Venezuela